


Giggles

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Cipher is a loveable idiot, Fluff, Gen, Knockout being Knockout, Legate may or may not be traumatized, Old Man Scrapper, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prank Wars, Reaper has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: While Krell's away, the clones shall play.





	Giggles

In hindsight, it probably was a bad idea to have a prank war while Krell was away on a secret mission but Admiral Varr had approved and even some of the natural born crew had taken part.

And, unfortunately, nobody had informed Reaper, who was now standing in the center of the rec room, covered in whatever the hells Cipher had put in that bucket. The entire room had fallen silent as Reaper stared at them, giving no sign in his boady language aside from being unusually stiff from evident shock.

"Reap? Everything alright, buddy?" Chaos asks warily as he noticed Reaper's shoulders start to shake from....mirth? Chaos could hear a very familiar giggle coming from his brother, the very same one that Reaper always had when he was trying to act serious and trying not to laugh.

"Oh my gods....what is he doing?" Legate asks in horror, staring at the commander.

"What's so funny, boss?" Knockout asks casually from where he had been chatting with the resident old men and Solus, who all looked very amused.

"T-T-Their looks." Reaper responds as he started laughing and shook his head as he walked over the group that wasn't taking part in the prank war. "I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not.".

Scrapper snorted at that. "Looks like we actually have Reaper with us today. Ya kids better watch yer backs around 'im and Chaos now." Scrapper advises as he inspected the sticky blue substance on Reaper' armor while Solus wiped his fingers against it then played with it a bit once he withrew his hand.

 ** _"Gross."_** The mute captain signed with his free hand as he inspected the goo.  ** _"This is easy to clean, right?"._**

"Yeah, why?" Cipher responds as he smiled at the older clones.

"Because I wouldn't be merciful otherwise. I was the brains behind Chaos's more legendary pranks." Reaper chimes as he popped the seal of his helmet and tugged it off to smirk at Cipher who simply grinned at the challenge.

Chaos couldn't help but smile, maybe there was still a bit of hope for Reaper.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
